A Broken Love
by mysterious victoria
Summary: It has been two years since the Battle of Hogwarts; since Ron has died. Hermione still wants him alive and loves him. The oneshot shows the memories and love she still has for him. First R/Hr fic, R&R! Please! The song is "Hurt" by: Christina Aguilera.


**Hey people! Mysterious Victoria's back!**

**This oneshot is based on something I never have done before…**

**R/Hr ship! **

**Crazy, this is my first one and probably gonna be my only one. **

**I always loved the couple, but never wrote about it; strange? **

**Well, I hope the summary was good enough of explanation. **

**Hope you enjoy, "A Broken Love" **

**A/N: I do not own the lyrics or "Hurt" by: Christina Aguilera. **

"See ya Mione," Harry said as he went up the stairs to his room.

"Night Harry," Hermione replied.

As he shut the door behind him, she went up to her own room to get rest. As she was getting ready to go to bed, she stumbled upon something. She looked down at her foot and saw her 7th Year Yearbook. She picked it up and got in bed. She started flipping through the pages and came to the 7th year Gryffindors. She looked down the many columns of names and pictures, and her gaze froze upon one face: Ronald Weasley.

**Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face, **

She smiled as she looked upon his bright, smiling face. It had been two years since he had died in the Battle of Hogwarts.

**You told me how proud you were, but I walked away. **

She looked even further back into the yearbook and saw random pictures and she saw the very picture that Ron had given her the ring.

**If only I knew what I know today. **

She looked down at her hand and saw the silver ring with the diamond in the shape of a heart. Single tears slowly moved down her cheek as she remembered him and all their memories together.

**I would hold you in my arms; I would take the pain away, thank you for all you've done. Forgive all your mistakes. **

She sighed heavily, trying to hold her tears back. She could not help but remember the so many times in her life, that she had thought of having Ron Weasley in her life, one of the times being now. She needed him; she couldn't stand living without him.

**There's nothing I wouldn't do, to hear your voice again. Sometimes I want to call you, but I know you won't be there. **

She reminisced through her 3rd year, in particular because that was when she started liking him. She also remembered the many times, especially their 7th year, how she so much depended on Ron. How many times, he had said he loved her… right till the very end…

**I'm sorry for blaming you, for everything I just couldn't do.**

She got up from her bed, the tears still moving down her cheeks, and she went over to her Pensive. She dived her memories, hoping that she could see him. Not even knowing what was going, she quickly looked around and saw the 3rd year Ron Weasley.

**And I've hurt myself by hurting you. **

He was smiling at Hermione, and she wasn't even looking at him. Seeing that she was ignoring him, he turned away frowning, looking upset. She felt so angry at herself. _Why wouldn't she look at him_?

**Some days I feel broke inside, but I won't admit. **

She saw the memory of when Ron had made fun of her in their first; she felt so upset about it. She was so offended and hurt.

**Sometimes I just want to hide, cause it's you I miss. **

She saw the memory that shortly after Ron and Lavender kissed in their 6th year, she ran to the bathroom to cry because she could not see him kissing another girl, besides herself.

**It's so hard to say goodbye, when it comes to this… **

She saw the memory when they had first kissed, how he left her, she just felt so desperate to be in his arms. She looked at him like it was seeing an angel.

**Would you tell me I was wrong? Would you help me understand? **

She saw Buckbeak's execution; how she just suddenly leaned herself into Ron. How secure she felt in his arms, so protected.

**Are you looking down upon me? Are you proud of who I am?**

He looked down upon her and stroked her back. That was their first moment and she couldn't help but smile at the memory.

**There's nothing I want to do, to have just one more chance, **

The memory just before they went to fight was the discussion if they shouldn't return from the Battle of Hogwarts.

**To look into your eyes and see you looking back. **

The way they looked so innocently into each other's eyes was so meaningful and so romantic.

**I'm sorry for blaming you, for everything I just couldn't do, and I've hurt myself…**

She saw the Yule Ball, they were arguing about Viktor. She felt now stupid about the fight; _he just wanted her to be safe_. _He wanted her to be with him _. . . _And she couldn't see that _. . . _how could she have not seen that_?

**If I had just one more day, I would tell you how much that I've missed you since you've been away. **

She remembered his last minutes; she had watched him die. Dolohov had aimed his wand; Ron looked at Hermione who was looking at him…

"_RON!_" He turned around and the jet of green light had rushed to his body. She ran to him as he fell to the ground.

**Oh, it's dangerous; it's so out of line, to try to turn back time. **

She tried everything she could, but he would not wake. She cried and would not leave his side; his blue, lifeless eyes stared into oblivion. _Why couldn't she have disarmed Dolohov_? _Why couldn't she have saved her loved one_? _Why_? She had always looked at the Time-Turner on her dresser, and always thought of trying to save him . . .

**I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do. **

She looked at one final memory. It was his funeral; she saw herself crying with Harry hugging her as Ron's body in the casket was being put in the ground. Harry had been crying too, but he had to be strong for her and for Ginny.

She could not take that funeral, so she got back to real world and she wept as she laid on the floor of her bedroom.

**And I've hurt myself, **

She slammed her fist on the wood flooring and hid her face with the other arm. She looked at her necklace and his face, which made her even more desperate for him.

**By hurting you. **

She soon heard footsteps rushing to her; she looked in her doorway and saw Harry, breathing deeply.

"Mione," he said breathlessly. He knelt down to her and she sat upright and she threw herself into his arms and cried like never before. They still never got over his passing . . .

**The End**


End file.
